


To Be Alone

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [62]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Assault, Dehumanization, Self-Hatred, Swearing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: October 6th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingWally hates all these ink creatures plaguing the studio.





	To Be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Wally got a little...aggressive at this point in the series timeline. But after all that happens to him in 1934, can you blame him?

~October 6th, 1934~

* * *

 

Why did he bother coming into work anymore? He was barely getting paid, even when he did work, and almost everyone was gone. The remaining workers were around only at feeble attempts to pull in the last scraps of money, or part of that cult, and most of the sound and music people were gone. Alice Angel’s voice actor was gone, as was Boris’s. And then there were all these creatures of ink...

A hand raised from the ink, and Wally grunted, and used his mop to beat it down into the puddle. 

“Fuck off.” 

The puddle rippled, and the thing was gone. Gone, but it could be back. Wally looked at the puddle for a little longer, and then stepped away when the creature didn’t try to make a return. 

Wally hated all of this. 

Oh, there’d been ink creatures for a while. They just seemed to outnumber people these days. They were becoming aggressive, most of the time, making them a danger.  Hell, he’d been chased by one back in August. Fallen...Wally smacked at the puddle once more for good measure, and then continued on. 

He used to find them cute, in a twisted way, before they lost their charm. A push towards something great. But what was all that to what Joey was hiding behind his smile?

Wally was even on his way to clean up a murder. At this point, it was apathy and spite that fueled him. Wally had very little else left at this point. It was not the world Wally liked living in, but he’d accepted it with only a little too much hurt. 

The only way that things would get any bit better would be-

Shocking himself, and jumping back slightly, Wally had turned a corner and spotted another ink creature. But it was out of the puddles. The ones out of the puddles could never be trusted. This ink creature wasn’t much taller than him, and if Wally was seeing right, the height different didn’t matter with the extra inches his work boots gave him. It’d be easier to protect himself. 

And unlike that day in August, Wally knew no fear for these things. He wished he’d fought back against that ink creature that day. Because he lost so much because of his fear, and because he ran instead of standing his ground.

This creature was malformed, but clearly intended to have been something, or it would become something in the future if it properly formed. It was quite human looking, more human in its proportions than the ones that could barely drag themselves out of the ink. Something like ears stuck out slightly. Almost pointed ears, but the excess ink weighted them down for now. Just not curved in the right way for this to be a failed Bendy.

Whatever it was, it didn’t matter. Wally dropped his supplies, all but the mop, ready to attack if needed. The creature seemed dazed, confused, but Wally was sure these things didn’t properly think anyways. It turned more towards Wally, and Wally caught contact with a singular, clear pie-cut eye, the other eye either unformed, or covered with the dripping ink. 

For a second, there was a flicker of.. _ something _ in that eye. The creature took a step towards Wally,  _ daring _ , so instead Wally charged at it. He wasn’t going to get hurt again!

Wally swung the mop, hitting the ink creature in the head with all his anger and misery, and knocked it to the ground with the swing. The creature cowered, curling its body in itself. It clutched at its head, in a pained gesture.

Did these things feel pain? None had ever shown an indication of that before. Wally hesitated, stepping back. And then stepping back more as the creature shifted itself, looking like it was going to get back up. It faltered, and then lowered to the ground once more. Going motionless, but not dead. Wally caught eye contact once again, and it was staring at him this time in confusion. Not any aggression for causing it pain. 

“What are you things? What does Joey want with you? How does the Ink Machine make you?” Wally knew this creature couldn’t answer his questions. It didn’t think. At least not past primal instincts. Still, the questions had hung heavy for some time now. “What does he want with me?” 

The ink creature offered no reply, as expected. The ink creature looked away from Wally, and curled it’s head inward, balled up like a cat, and Wally was sure the sounds it made were a mimic of pained crying. Where had it heard any of those? Everywhere, probably. 

“Stop it..StOP IT.” Wally went to swing the mop again, but stopped. He couldn’t do this. He just couldn’t. It was tricking him, mimicking emotion and hurt, and it was working. 

Wally grabbed his supplies and ran from the area. Ran as fast as he could with his heavy boots and all his cleaning supplies and let loss take him where he needed to go.  

He hated his life. 

And he hated what he’d become. 

Most of all, he hated that all these ink creatures were a reminder of that self loathing. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hopefully that hit to the head that second ink creature got doesn’t cause that ink creature any quirky memory problems...cause what if it did. Fun time reunion for the two lovers, huh?


End file.
